Exercises where the user's bodyweight provides resistance are a well-known training technique. Whilst such exercises may be conducted without any additional equipment, for example press ups, sit ups and squat jumps, the use of a training device to increase the range of exercises available to the user, and the difficulty of the exercises, is commonplace. Such devices include the Olympic rings and overhead, pull up bars amongst many others. However, such existing devices are limited in both their adjustability and the variety of exercises for which they are suitable.